


News! Updates! Other Cool Things!

by NetworkedNine (TCMMKLA)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Not a Story, This is an update, all subsequent updates will be posted as more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCMMKLA/pseuds/NetworkedNine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just going to be for updates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News! Updates! Other Cool Things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update One.  
> Created 7/JUL/16 @ 15:17 GMT/BST (UTC +1).

Ok so ive been gone a REAL long time so heres a few little changes :

 

\- tumblr was dead for a while but it is being revived  
\- my instagram is dead  
\- my snapchat is unwillingly alive  
\- i have vent now, under the user "fightlikeheii" (looks like fightlikehell - theyre capital i's). dont worry if you try to follow "fightlikehell" (with two L's) because i own that one too. ill just direct you to the right one.  
\- anything else ive forgotten because.. i dont use it anymore i guess?

 

also all of my drafts have been deleted so im pissed because theyre gone but i dont remember what about because i dont remember what was there

 

maybe nine memories later today? i mean i highly doubt it but .. yknow


End file.
